kincaids_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Order of the Shell in Space
Order of the Shell in Space is a five part movie in the sixth season of the Chronicles of Kincaid. Plot Part 1 After the events of Julian and Friends search for Splinter, the Order of the Shell is suddenly teleported to an alley in the city of Peblak, on the planet D'Hoonnib, where they find themselves smack dab in the middle of a confrontation between the robot Fugitoid and a platoon of General Blanque's Federation soldiers! A fight breaks out between the Order of the Shell and the laser gun blasting soldiers, a fight that the Order wins, but just as it looks like the coast is clear, reinforcement soldiers begin to arrive. Our heroes decide to beat a hasty retreat via a hole in the wall created by the Fugitoid. Chased by the approaching soldiers, our gang find themselves on a rooftop, where the only means of escape is to jump off of the building and into a passing garbage truck. We cut to our first glimpse of General Blanque, in his command center, who is furious that his soldiers failed to capture the Fugitoid. The officer orders his men to find the Fugitoid and its allies, the Order of the Shell. We cut back to the Order of the Shell and the Fugitoid, who have safely exited the garbage truck and have now realized, with mounting anxiety, that they are in a galaxy far, far away. Sunset Shimmer surmises that they're too far, far away from Leonardo, who remains trapped and surrounded by the Brotherhood of Darkness. Our heroes don't have time to commiserate – as a platoon of Federation soldiers show up… with a tank! The Order and their new ally the Fugitoid escape into Peblak’s ultra-clean sewers, unseen by the soldiers. As the guys marvel at the cleanliness of their surroundings, April spots an odd sight - a turtle-like sensei leads a group of four bipedal and bandana-ed rodents through the sewer! Since things are quiet in the sewer, the Fugitoid explains his origin: The droid explains that it was once a man named Professor Honeycutt, the most brilliant scientist on D’Hoonnib. General Blanque wanted Honeycutt to build the Teleportal device, a machine capable of transporting beings from planet to planet as a way to promote peace. The General, of course, wanted to use the Teleportal device as a weapon, therefore Honeycutt refused to build it and instead focused his efforts on the Mentawave device, a gadget that enhanced brain power and allowed the wearer to manipulate objects with their mind. One dark and stormy night, the professor, while wearing the Mentawave device, went outside to try to disentangle his worker robot Sal from some cables, when the two of them are struck by lightning. The electrical blast consumed the professor’s body, but somehow it interacted with the Mentawave device and transferred the man's mind into Sal’s robotic body! This unfortunate occurrence was witnessed by General Blanque, who was very pleased with the result, for robots have no rights, meaning that the officer could forcibly remove the Teleportal plans from the robot's computerized brain! Thus Professor Honeycutt, in his new form, fled from the General and his army and became known as the Fugitoid. The Order, no mental slouches themselves, realize that such a device could get them home and save Leonardo. However, before going further with this train of thought, the reason for the ultra-cleanliness of Peblak’s sewers becomes clear: a horrific sweeping, grinding, object-eating monster of a machine comes bearing down on them! Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 Major Events Category:Episodes Category:Season 6